Charles Patoshik
Charles Patoshik also known as "Haywire" was one of the Fox River Eight who suffers from mental illness. Biography Background Patoshik has a doctorate degree in mathematics from Harvard. He won four mathematician of the year awards. He began to exhibit signs of mental illness during his intense studies. Eventually he snapped, killing both of his parents with a shotgun. He had no history of violent behavior prior to this, and offered no motive for the crime (he claimed to not remember doing it at all). He was diagnosed as having schizoaffective disorder with bipolar tendencies and was committed to the Psychiatric Ward of Fox River, where he earned the nickname "Haywire". He also has a fear of crowds. While talking to Haywire, Mahone said to him, "I know you killed your parents because they hurt you, and I know you killed that guy Yesterday because he was hurting Sasha, but what you did... It was wrong." This statement shows that Charles lived in an abusive house-hold, which could have been the main contributing factor for his mental illness. Season 1 Haywire was temporarily Michael's cellmate after Sucre requested and received a cell transfer. After Haywire expressed to Michael that he has no interest in escaping, he got in the way of Michael's plan because of his "neuroanatomic lesion affecting his reticular activating system," so he "doesn't sleep. At all." Haywire later becomes obsessed with Michael's tattoos, realizing that he is hiding something inside of them. Michael faked an assault and got Haywire a hotshot and transferred back to psychiatric ward. Several episodes later, Michael seeks Haywire's help in remembering a part of the tattoo that he had lost to the burn on his back. Eventually Michael is forced to include Haywire in the escape after he found out about the plan. Haywire escapes with the other inmates soon after. When the other escapees tricked him into leaving their escape van by feigning loss of the keys and driving off without him, Haywire pilfered a bicycle and a football helmet from a nearby home and is last seen riding the bicycle with both arms outstretched down an empty road. Season 2 After keeping a low profile during the aftermath of the escape, Haywire eventually resurfaces in a Cedar Grove, Wisconsin Dairy Queen. After gorging himself on some soda and ice cream, some teenaged employees enter, and panic once they see Haywire. He escapes to a home in the suburbs, where he meets a Billy's mother who supposedly mistakes him for her son "Billy", which supposedly ran away in order to get married to his loved one. After getting a new set of clothing, Haywire sees a picture of a windmill in the countryside. He becomes enthralled by the picture and asks the older woman where it is. She replies that it is in Holland, where she grew up. She then grasps his hand, but can tell by the feel of it (or perhaps by the lack of a wedding ring) that it's not Billy's hand. She called the local authorities to report a home intruder. Haywire quickly escaped the home without harming her, but not without stealing the portrait of the Holland countryside. Haywire is next seen stealing a map and various other accessories from a sporting goods store. When he realizes the shopkeeper is not physically able to catch him, he runs off with the merchandise, but the shopkeeper's border collie gives chase. He is about to kill the dog, but manages to peacefully pacify it with food. Later, Haywire and the dog are at the shore of Lake Michigan, with Haywire studying a map and the painting. He tells the dog he wants to build a raft and row across the lake towards Holland, where he's planning to start a new life in a windmill. While scrounging wood for his raft, Haywire is approached by two teenagers, Sasha and Matt, and asked to buy beer for them. Haywire agrees as long as he can buy some food for his dog, now named Larry. They agree, and say he can keep a beer for himself, but Haywire refuses, saying that his dad drank. After buying the beer, they ask what he needs the wood for, and he tells them it's for his raft, and invited them to take a look at it. While showing his map of how to get to Holland (the painting he stole earlier), he notices Sasha has bruises on her wrists. When confronted about them, she tells him her dad drinks as well. Later in the evening, Matt drops off Sasha at her house while Haywire watches. Upon noticing Sasha's abusive father is preparing to beat her, Haywire breaks in and beats him to death. After killing Sasha's stepfather, he runs off to his shelter of sorts. He takes off towards a grain elevator when spotted by Brad Bellick. Isolated atop the grain elevator, Haywire waits for awhile. Mahone shows up at the scene, and goes up to talk to him. After being told that he does not have to go to prison, but can't go to Holland either, Haywire becomes distraught. He jumps to his death, with no attempts from Mahone nor Bellick to stop him. He dies looking at the painting of Holland, a look of peace crossing his face, as he is finally going somewhere beautiful, free of the horrors of life. Post-Death Season 2 Haywire along with Abruzzi and Tweener were mentioned by Michael as one of the people who didn't survive around Alexander Mahone. Season 3 When Mahone ran out of veratril inside Sona and started to hallucinate, he saw Haywire behind a clothing line, Haywire's reflection in a puddle and his reflection in a mirror. Warning him Michael is only using him and when he doesn't need him anymore, he will betray him. Haywire was right because Michael didn't think Mahone will be able to find the black felt tip pen he asked him to get him, when he managed to find one and give it to Michael, he found it abandoned in his former cell. (3x4) Season 4 Later T-Bag used Haywire's real name as an alias to enter the Cuban Church in Little Havana. Appearances Season 1 *Cell Test *Cute Poison *J-Cat *Bluff *Go *Flight Season 2 *Manhunt *Subdivision *Buried *The Message *Chicago Season 3 * Good Fences Trivia *Haywire is the third member of the Fox River Eight to be taken down by authorities and the third member of the Fox River Eight to die. **He is the second member whose death was caused, albeit indirectly, by Mahone. *Though he escapes in the show, he and David Apolskis do not escape from Fox River in the video game Prison Break - The Conspiracy *Patoshik and Lincoln are the only escapees who didn't use Cell 40 to escape from the prison. *Haywire is the only escapee to not meet up with the other characters after they initially part ways. *If one looks carefully when Haywire jumps this death, they can tell “Haywire” is a stunt double. See also *Ironic deaths *Haywire's warning photo *Alexander Mahone/Kills Category:Murders Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters in Michael Scofield's mind Category:Fox River escapees Patoshik, Charles Patoshik, Charles Patoshik, Charles Patoshik, Charles Patoshik, Charles Category:Killers Category:Season 1 antagonists